Carl
Carl is the manager of the local gas station and convenience store, the Quahog Mini-Mart. He has an interest in sexy women and movies featuring sexy women. He also likes women with braces. Carl enjoys passing the time by discussing movie trivia with his co-workers and even his customers. He is good friends with recurring customer Brian and eventually becomes good friends with Chris after Chris gets a job working for him. He does not get along with Meg, whom he hires and fires in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)". He was threatened by Chris' father Peter in "Baby Not On Board" when Chris makes a sexual remark to Peter and exposes himself to him. To avoid a lawsuit, Carl offers him an unlimited gas card. He is invited to James Woods' mansion in "And Then There Were Fewer", although whatever motive he had for killing James Woods is never revealed nor does he ever say they'd met previously. In the song "All I Really Want For Christmas" in "Road to the North Pole", he reveals he wants The Wiz on Blu-ray disc for Christmas. In "New Kidney in Town", Peter sends him a shout out on The Price is Right. He appears in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap! as Yoda. He is an alcoholic, partaking in Alcoholics Anonymous meetings Peter attends in "Friends of Peter G". Due to alcohol, he did nothing but stay on his couch and watch movies, giving a thorough film knowledge. In "Tiegs for Two", he attends Quagmire's class on how to pick up women. Brian plants a fake lottery ticket at the Mini-Mart with Queen's News of the World album art in order to scare Stewie in "Killer Queen". Carl also thanks Brian for letting him be Yoda in the Star Wars episodes. Carl can also be seen sharing a bus bench with Consuela as Stewie rides through town under Brian's car in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2". During Mayor West's murder trial in "12 and a Half Angry Men", Carl struggles to hide the fact that he can't read. Peter and Brian stop in at the Mini-Mart in "Turkey Guys" while searching for a replacement bird after eating it while drunk the night before Thanksgiving. Carl imitates Bob Belcher, who is also voiced by H. Jon Benjamin for a comedy routine in "Guy, Robot". Episodes * FG423 "Deep Throats" * FG502 "Mother Tucker" * FG602 "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" * FG704 "Baby Not On Board" * FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" (DVD only) * FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" * FG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (as Yoda) * FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" * FG907 "Road to the North Pole" * FG908 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) * FG910 "Friends of Peter G" * FG913 "Trading Places" * FG914 "Tiegs for Two" * FG918 "It's A Trap!" (as Yoda) * FG1016 "Killer Queen" * FG1021 "Tea Peter" * FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" * FG1113 "Chris Cross" * FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" * FG1206 "Life of Brian" * FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" * FG1305 "Turkey Guys" * FG1310 "Quagmire's Mom" * FG1316 "Roasted Guy" * FG1403 "Guy, Robot" Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Perverts Category:Driver Category:Quahog City Category:Americans Category:Stoic Category:Sarcasm Category:Muggles Category:Humans Category:Male